preoversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
The Dark Castle
= The Dark Castle, '''também conhecido como "Castelão", foi o segundo lançamento do '''Préoverso, vindo como um brincadeira em 2009, criada por Alan e Gustavo. Inspirada no primeiro jogo da saga Devil May Cry e um [[Torre Schtauffen|'sonho']] de um dos criadores. A ideia inicial de The Dark Castle era uma brincadeira onde os jogadores, que controlavam personagens estilosos, violentos e engraçados, como na saga de inspiração, tivessem de subir uma grande torre bagunçada com uma quantidade excessiva de salas para assim atingirem o topo em busca de um prêmio, com diversas criaturas abstratas vivendo por lá, mas o projeto acabou se alterando no primeiro dia para o resultado final, onde a torre fora substituída por um castelo negro gigantesco de 28042003 salas que pertencia à um ser capaz de realizar desejos, mas que, assim como no projeto inicial, era guardado por criaturas abstratas. Ambientação O local onde toda a brincadeira se passa é num gigantesco castelo negro localizado abaixo do solo no Mar Báltico chamado O Castelo Negro. O castelo é tão grande que possui 28042003 salas em toda a sua construção, que vão desde quartos, salões, jardins, salas vazias com somente um objeto em algum lugar, salas que não dão à lugar nenhum, até salas que não fazem o menor sentido, como salas compostas totalmente de espelhos e com a gravidade invertida - algumas são somente salas com mobília no teto, mesmo com a gravidade estabilizada, então é um ambiente muito difícil de se localizar, principalmente pelo seu número exagerado de salas. Mesmo com isso, a mobília, engenharia e todo o visual do local seguem um modelo medieval inglês. Como se trata de uma obra mais escura, a estrutura não tem uma iluminação muito forte, condizendo com o suspense da brincadeira. Apesar de ser uma construção do estilo medieval, cronologicamente falando a brincadeira se passa em seu mesmo ano de lançamento, que é em 2009, então armas de fogo e carros são elementos presentes na história. Atividade O estilo da brincadeira mescla os gostos dos dois criadores, Alan e Gustavo, e do outro jogador que participou da história, Caio, e não obteve mudanças ao longo do tempo que permaneceu ativa. Apesar de se ambientar no escuro e com uma paleta de cores mais cinza, locais mais sujos e criaturas mais assustadores, realmente se dando, de certa forma, como um terror psicológico, as atividades na brincadeira não são paradas, mas sim extremamente frenéticas e fluídas, com um estilo de combate hack'n slash com o acréscimo dos personagens terem uma agilidade sobre-humana, então golpes combinados com mortais, corridas nas paredes e saltos duplos são coisas comuns. Tendo um combate deste estilo, os combos são algo essencial para poder sobreviver nos combates, já que os inimigos atacam aos montes, em grandes grupos. Como cada personagem possui sua peculiaridade, os golpes em equipe e combinação de habilidades especiais também é um elemento presente nas atividades. História Prólogo Depois de tanto tempo, ele estava feliz. Não importa que era um dia comum, o dia ser comum era o que o fazia tão especial para Utsuki Kotaro. Não importa que ele estava somente sentado no sofá de sua casa assistindo um programa sobre tartarugas na televisão, porque ele estava com quem amava: Jennie Howdds. Só estar ali já lhe era o bastante, mas não era para menos. Depois de tudo o que passou... só podia ser. Depois de tudo o que passou... 17 anos atrás o rapaz havia sofrido o seu pior trauma. O pior que alguém poderia sofrer. Enquanto estava só com seus oito anos de idade sentado no tapete verde da sala assistindo seu programa favorito, Eek! O Gato, sua mãe estava cozinhando o jantar - e como ela era uma japonesa pura, o prato do dia ser um delicioso sukiyaki, não era surpresa alguma, mas mesmo assim, o pequeno Kotaro adorava comer isso em específico -, e o pai, como de costume, não estava em casa. Ele estava sempre de viagem à negócios, e na época, muito novo, ele não sabia do que seu pai trabalhava. Esse momento, a sensação de conforto na casa, Kotaro lembra com perfeição. Não estava nem quente e nem frio, seu pijaminha verde preferido que combinava com o tapete estava cobrindo-o muito bem de tudo. O cheiro da carne sendo cozida passando pelo seu nariz, a alegria de assistir ao desenho animado... mas o momento seguinte à esse... esse maldito momento é lembrado com borrões, flashes. A porta, mesmo que não tivesse sido arrombada ou batida, fez um barulho estrondoso ao se abrir, já que foi aberta com violência. O filho Utsuki pode ver seu pai passando pela sala todo molhado, encharcado, já que lá fora estava chovendo aos montes. Mesmo olhando diretamente para a face de seu pai sorrindo, Kotaro não consegue lembrar de seu rosto. Em suas lembranças, pingava-se sangue das roupas de seu velho. O recém chegado caminhou até a cozinha em passos pesados e lentos, e como o pequenino sabia que seu pai sempre dizia "cheguei" para sua mãe antes de cumprimentá-lo, voltou seu foco ao seu show de TV. "Oi, querido! Você chegou mais cedo do que me disse", falou a mãe alegremente, receptiva. Kotaro consegue se lembrar da doce e jovem voz de sua mãe. "Querido?". Sem ter ouvido uma resposta do pai de seu filho, Mana o chamou com uma voz um pouco confusa. "Querido...? Q-querido, n-não!", gritou. O garoto então achou estranho sua mãe ter gritado. Desde sempre ela o ensinou a falar baixo dentro de casa. O que poderia estar acontecendo? No momento seguinte, Utsuki Mana começou a gritar desesperadamente por ajuda e com dor. Era fácil ouvir som de pancadas, de metais batendo na parede. Kotaro correu até a entrada da cozinha, e ao chegar, o som havia acabado. Suas pernas começaram a tremer. O jovem tentou piscar os olhos pra ver se aquilo era real, mas suas pálpebras- não. Não só as pálpebras. Nada se movia. Os azulejos que antes eram completamente brancos agora estava banhados a sangue, que se espalhava pelas paredes e chão, mas todos se conectavam e levavam à uma grande poça vermelha, mas que não dava para notá-la devido à fonte de tudo aquilo. O corpo de sua mãe esticado no chão sem a cabeça. Estava dilacerado, cheio de cortes, furos, era possível ver cada órgão destroçado dentro de todo o tronco e um braço decepado no canto. Ao lado do corpo, alguém molhado, mas não mais de chuva. Kotaro não consegue se lembrar do que o seu pai vestia, muito menos de seu rosto, mas em uma de suas mãos, um cutelo ensanguentado com pedaços de carne e pele grudados, enquanto na outra, uma cabeça não identificável, totalmente desfigurada. Suas pernas eram a única coisa que se moviam em seu corpo, mas não para caminhar, elas só estavam bambas e tremendo como um dardo quando se acerta um alvo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Seu pai deu alguns passos à frente após ter largado aquela cabeça no chão sem delicadeza alguma. Quando se aproximou do garoto, flexionou seu joelhos para olhá-lo bem de perto, olho no olho. - Será que se eu trucidar você, o Adrien vai ficar puto? - Falou o pai do garoto. O filho dos Utsuki não consegue lembrar da voz de seu pai. Ele não consegue nem se lembrar dos gestos daquela coisa, só se lembra do medo e de apagar depois daquela frase, mas não antes de ouvir uma voz dizer "Você será exorcizado!". Daquela voz Kotaro se lembra muito bem. Uma voz de um homem adulto irritado e triste com alguma coisa. Uma voz madura e imponente que, mesmo com toda aquela situação horrível, permanecia são. A voz de uma pessoa que até agora Kotaro não conhecia o seu dono. O seu salvador. Com o tempo, ele acabou por saber a verdade sobre aquela noite. Um parceiros de trabalho de seu pai lhe explicou tudo. Disse que seu pai trabalhava como um caçador e que havia sido possuído por um demônio: uma criatura terrível que vem dos confins do Inferno para o mundo humano para causar o caos. Esse parceiro de seu pai, depois daquela noite, se aposentou como caçador, mas eles tinham ainda outro companheiro: Adrien Smith, o homem que salvou o pequeno Kotaro na noite do trauma, que optou por não se aposentar e também não manter contato. Com toda a verdade à tona, Utsuki implorou para o colega de seu pai para ser seu discípulo, dizendo que não queria que outras crianças passassem pelo o que ele passou, e depois de muita insistência, ele aceitou e o treinou por dez anos. A promessa era o tornar um caçador até que completasse dezoito anos de idade. Apesar de todo o seu esforço e dedicação em seus dez anos de treino, o agora rapaz nunca conseguiu se vingar do demônio que matou sua família e sequer chegou à encontrar algum indivíduo pertencente à esta raça em seus seis anos de caçada, mas nesse tempo, foi capaz de salvar dezenas ou até centenas de pessoas, exceto pelo último ano. Neste último ano, seu chapéu de caçador foi posto de lado, agora amava alguém. Sabendo dos riscos que a vida de caçador poderia causar para a família que visava construir, Kotaro teve de fazer uma escolha, e escolheu o amor. Formava um casal com Jennie Howds já fazia um ano. Depois de tanto tempo, ele estava feliz. Não importa que era um dia comum, o dia ser comum era o que o fazia tão especial para Utsuki Kotaro. Não importa que ele estava somente sentado no sofá de sua casa assistindo um programa sobre tartarugas na televisão, porque ele estava com quem amava: Jennie Howds. Só de estar ali já lhe era o bastante, mas não era para menos. Depois de tudo o que passou... só podia ser. Depois de tudo o que passou... A Jornada Kotaro estava sentado no sofá em frente à televisão vestindo roupas casuais; uma camiseta branca e um shorts largado preto que não podia ser visto, já que a cabeça de Jennie estava deitada em seu colo. Seus cabelos castanhos escorriam por suas pernas enquanto ela dormia. O aposentado caçador nem estava prestando atenção no que passava na televisão, estava ocupado demais afagando a cabeça de sua amada. Um dia tranquilo e feliz. Enquanto admirava a feição de Howds, ouviu-se algumas batidas na porte de entrada. Era folga de Jennie e a faxineira não viria hoje. Não era muito comum alguém aparecer na porta, mas, mesmo assim, Utsuki deixou sua namorada confortável no sofá e se levantou para atender a porta da frente. Chegando nela, olhou pelo olho mágico e viu que era somente um rapaz de cerca de vinte anos vestindo roupas comuns, à não ser pela mochila cheia que ele carregava em suas costas. - Quem é? - Perguntou em alto tom Kotaro, esperando, obviamente, que o rapaz lá fora se identificasse. - É o senhor Utsuki? - Perguntou calmamente - Eu consegui seu endereço atual no seu antigo local de trabalho. Eu me chamo Lukas Thompson e preciso dos seus serviços! - No fim da frase, ele acabou parecendo um pouco mais agitado. "Depois de um ano, mais um cliente? Parece que o universo conspira contra mim...", pensou Kotaro. - Eu não trabalho mais com o que você deseja. Vá embora. - Falou. - Mas Utsuki, é urgente! Eu preciso mesmo da sua ajuda! - Continuou Thompson. - Vá embora! - Exclamou de volta, assim se afastando da porta e voltando ao sofá. O rapaz de mochila parece ter escutado Kotaro, afinal, ele não respondeu. - Quem era, Kota? - Ao retornar ao sofá, a sua amada, Jennie Howds, estava acordada. Sentada encolhida enquanto abraçava suas pernas coberta por um edredom azul; ela o olhava com sono. - Ah, desculpe te acordar. Não era ninguém. - Respondendo, ele se sentou ao lado dela e a envolveu com seu braço direito. - Você tem ensaio hoje, não tem? - Tentando puxar assunto, perguntou a moça. - Sim, eu tenho sim. Você vai vir assistir, não é? - Respondendo com uma pergunta, ditou Kotaro. - Hahaha! - Riu - Como eu poderia não ir? - E após dar um beijo em seu amado, eles voltaram à assistir TV por um bom tempo, sempre conversando no meio do programa. Três horas se passaram desde aquele momento, e os dois já estavam prontos para sair de casa e ir ao ensaio de Utsuki. Kotaro estava vestindo um blazer preto com uma camisa vermelha por baixo, enquanto na pernas usava uma calça jeans e calçava um par de sapatos marrons. Jennie, por sua vez, usava uma regata ilustrado com a capa oficial do álbum Meteora (2003) da banda Linkin Park e também uma calça jeans, e nos pés, um par de sandálias pretas com broches das bandas AC/DC e Guns'n Roses embutidos nas tiras da peça. Os dois estavam no quarto, haviam terminado de passar seus devidos perfumes. O de cabelos pretos deu uma visão de baixo para cima em Howds, por fim, fitando-a com um olhar apaixonado por muito tempo sem que ela percebesse. Quando notou, a loura riu, exclamando "Quê?!" enquanto sorria para seu namorado. - Você está linda, Jennie. - Disse Kotaro, dando um gentil sorriso para Howds. Ela então corou e deu um breve riso, e não se contendo, em seguida, se aproximou um pouco mais do moreno e o deu um selinho. Os dois já estavam prontos para sair, então após Utsuki pegar sua bag com sua Fender American Standard Strato 2009, eles caminharam até a porta de entrada do apartamento. Chegando lá, o guitarrista abriu a porta girando a maçaneta, estava rindo e sorrindo enquanto falava com Jennie, mas, ao olhar o que havia atrás da porta, foi como se sua feição fosse totalmente derrubada. Mais uma vez o homem que havia batido na porta mais cedo estava lá: Lukas Thompson, vestido exatamente como antes. Ele estava de pé de costas para a porta, mas ao ouvir ela abrindo, se virou em direção ao casal. - Senhor Utsuki, eu bati aqui mais cedo, precisamos conversar. Meu nome é Lukas Thompson e- Por favor, eu estou saindo com minha namorada agora, me dê licença. - Interrompendo o rapaz de mochila, Kotaro deu sua mão direita à sua namorada e a entrelaçou à esquerda dela, começando a andar em direção ao elevador, que não era muito longe dali, bastava andar reto naquele corredor. Eles começaram a se afastar do homem insistente, então, com uma certa distância já alcançada, visto que ambos já estavam dentro do elevador - que ainda estava aberto -, Jennie sussurrou no ouvido do ex caçador: - Kota, quem é esse homem? É algum fã? Mais uma vez aquela droga de vida estava estragando sua felicidade, como foi naquela noite anos atrás. Com uma expressão irritada, diferente da alegre que estava antes de abrir a porta, o rapaz respondeu: - Eu não tenho ideia de quem ele é. As portas do elevador estavam finalmente se fechando. Finalmente o dia poderia voltar a ser alegre como deveria ser, mas... Mas... As portas então param de ir de encontro uma com a outra, um par de mão travou-as naquele momento se posicionando entre elas. As portas então se abriram, e novamente estava lá, aquele homem. - Senhor Utsuki, por favor! Eu preciso de sua ajuda, minha família corre perigo! - Thompson parecia estar entrando em desespero, parecia realmente preocupado. Gotas de suor deslizavam pelo seu rosto à todo momento, era como se estivesse sendo perseguido agora mesmo. O rosto de Kotaro rapidamente deixou o semblante alegre de lado, sendo agora tomado por uma expressão séria. Ele estava claramente irritado. - Lukas Thompson, não é? Eu estou realmente ocupado agora, eu vou sair com minha esposa e ir para o trabalho, eu não tenho como lhe atender neste momento, e como estou atrasado, procure outra pessoa pra lhe ajudar, porque pra mim agora não é uma boa hora. - O guitarrista estava realmente bravo com as ações do homem que buscava seus serviços, então cada palavra havia sito dita com muita seriedade, e poderia ser pior, mas eles estava se contendo. Os sentimentos de ver suas duas vidas se colidindo era terrível. Não é como se ele fosse Tony Stark assumindo publicamente que é o Homem de Ferro, não tinha dinheiro para bancar seguranças, e mesmo que tivesse, isso não seria o bastante pra proteger sua vida e de seus próximos de lobisomens e zumbis. Thompson só pôde ficar quieto, mas além disso, seu único ato foi tirar suas mãos da porta e dar dois passos para trás de costas para se afastar o elevador. As portas finalmente então se encontraram, fechando o elevador. Momento depois, ele começou a descer para o térreo, o que viria a demorar cerca de vinte segundos, visto que estavam no terceiro andar. - Kota, acha que fez certo? - Perguntou Jennie enquanto fitava o rapaz que a acompanhava, olhar este que de início não foi correspondido - Ele disse que a família dele corria perigo e parecia estar falando sério, mas o que você poderia fazer para ajudar? - Seu olhar era o de alguém realmente preocupada. - Eu não sei o que eu poderia fazer, ele deve ter achado o cara errado. - Respondeu friamente. Ainda estava um pouco irritado. O olhar de sua amada ainda não era correspondido. - Você está mesmo mentindo para mim? - O elevador continuava descendo. Aqueles eram longos vinte segundos. - Eu não estou mentindo. - Novamente outra resposta curta feita sem virar seu rosto. - Você não está nem mesmo olhando para mim, Kotaro. - O tom de voz de Howds não era o de alguém irritada, era o de alguém decepcionada e triste. Logo quando ela disse aquilo, Kotaro virou seu rosto para Jennie, totalmente sério. - Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? Outro dia eu achei uma identidade falsa debaixo do nosso colchão! - Exclamou ela, ainda num tom de decepção - Você está metido com algo ilegal, não é? - Jennie, nós podemos não falar disso agora? - As portas do elevador então se separaram, dando a vista para o térreo e a área de recepção do prédio. Sem esperar uma resposta, Kotaro caminhou para fora da cabine do elevador e começou a andar em direção à saída dali. Sem reação, a mulher ficou parada. Não moveu um músculo por alguns segundos. Fazia muito tempo que esse tipo de coisa não acontecia, esse tipo de briga e discussão. Normalmente o casal era sempre pacífico, unido e carinhoso. Isso só havia acontecido uma vez e foi no início do relacionamento, época onde Utsuki ainda agia como um caçador, mesmo que, até hoje, Howds nunca tenha sabido das coisas que seu amado fazia. Após um breve momento olhando para frente vendo seu amado se retirando pela portaria do prédio, ela caminhou para frente. Podia ser descrita como calma, mas isso ela não estava nem um pouco. Chegando no portão de saída, ela cumprimentou o porteiro que logo destrancou o portão para ela através do botão que apertara - afinal, estava dentro da cabine à prova de balas -, e seguindo sua deixa, ela passou por ele, se retirando, enfim, do prédio. O guitarrista estava parado na calçada olhando para a rua virado de costas para Jennie. Estava certamente tenso, isso era visível demais para que até uma criança não notasse. - Me desculpe. - Antes que a moça pudesse dizer algo, Kotaro tomou a iniciativa em pedir perdão. Ela então se surpreendeu por um momento; seu olhos se arregalaram e perdeu a postura que estava prestes à tomar. Desistindo de falar algo, logo seu ímpeto para dizê-lo voltou: - Tudo bem. Você deve estar tenso por conta do ensaio. Me desculpe também, Kota. - Você não fez nada de errado, eu quem estou estressado demais... - Dizendo isso com um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo, já que estava tentando se reconciliar da recente briga, Kotaro se virou calmamente em direção à Jennie, dando dois passos à frente em seguida para que seus braços pudessem alcançá-la. Ele os envolveu no tronco da garota, dando-a um leve abraço seguido de um beijo na testa - Desculpa, de verdade.... - Está tudo bem. Não vamos mais falar disso, como você me pediu. Ele não pode se conter à retribuir o sorriso que ela lhe deu. Soltando-a do ato de afeto, o guitarrista tinha de ir de encontro com sua banda para o ensaio previamente marcado. Não ficava muito longe de sua casa, mas como o seu carro estava na oficina para uma avanço no motor, eles tiveram de chamar o taxo, que também não demorou muito para chegar até a frente do prédio e levá-los ao seu destino. No caminho, o taxista ofereceu à eles balas de goma e contou a história de uma vez que caiu do balanço. No geral, não foi uma viagem chata e irritante, na verdade foi bem divertida. O rapaz pode não ter rido tanto, mas só de ver sua amada alegre já lhe deixava mais feliz. Não que ele não tenha rido, mas aquele não era o seu gênero favorito de humor. Após poucos minutos, o transporte freia e para na frente de uma pequena casa azul de telhados brancos. Ela havia um grande portão de garagem da mesma cor do teto e assim também era a porta da entrada da casa. - Ficou vinte e seis dólares. - Ah, claro. - Ouvindo o velho taxista, Kotaro retira com sua mão direita sua carteira do bolso respectivo ao motor, puxando dela o valor exato em notas. Feito isto, ele entrega o preço ao motorista e o casal de despede dele, seguidamente se retirando do carro. - Ah, faz quanto tempo que eles pintaram? - Perguntou Jennie com um sorriso no rosto. Ela olha encantada para as paredes da engenharia enquanto o taxi ia embora para a direção de onde vieram. - Acho que não mais do que uma semana. - Respondeu o rapaz com calmaria. Ele também não havia visto essa pintura antes, então mesmo que não comentasse, havia achado uma bela mudança - Vamos entrando? Sem responder com palavras, Howds apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois então caminharam até a porta fechada da garagem, e, no mesmo momento, o guitarrista bateu quatro vezes na porta. causando um pequeno som para dentro da área para qual o portão branco levava. Não demorou para que ele fosse levantado, revelando um pequeno canto de ensaio para músicas. Havia uma bateria nos fundos da garagem que era totalmente forrada para que o som não vazasse do ambiente. Além disso, um sofá vermelho de quatro lugares estava encostado no canto direito da parede que se encontrada com o a parede que estava na visão frontal do casal; ao lado dele, um criado mudo de madeira marrom rústico e velho, depravado e mal cuidado, e acima dele haviam alguns salgadinhos e bebidas, como refrigerantes, garrafas de água e sucos. Amplificadores estavam espalhados pelo local e haviam quatro caixas de som no centro da parede esquerda. No sofá estavam sentados Jeremy Staudt (o baixista) tomando algum refrigerante laranja numa taça de vidro pequena e Suzan Williams, uma amiga de todos da banda. Quem havia aberto o portão era Paul. Era sua casa, afinal. Jeremy estava vestindo uma camiseta preta da banda Breaking Benjamin que tinha seu símbolo desenhado em branco, uma munhequeira de pano preta em cada pulso para evitar que o suor escorresse ao tocar seu baixo - que estava em seu colo -, uma bermuda jeans que alcançava a linha de seus joelhos e estava descalço, como sempre. Suzan, que estava ao seu lado, estava usando um vestido gótico vermelho sangue bem longo, afinal, era gótico. Ele não tinha nenhum detalhe em especial, mas ele realçava o seu salto de 8cm preto e caro. Não só o que vestia era gótico, mas até seu penteado amarrado em várias vezes que começava na cabeça e ia descendo até o fim de seus longos cabelos negros e a maquiagem escura mostravam que para aquele dia era uma espécie de caracterização. Por sua vez, Paul estava sem camiseta e suando como um condenado, como de costume, isso era o habitual, mas ele ao menos não fedia se você não chegasse muito perto. Na parte de baixo estava vestindo uma calça jeans folgada toda rasgada na barra, revelando seus pés descalços, assim como os de Jeremy. - Se arrumaram atoa, viu, Kotaro! Ahahaha! - Seguindo essa frase, Paul repentinamente abraçou seu amigo apertadamente, dando alguns risos de alegria durante o ato. Sua voz era bem grave e rouca para a sua idade. Ele não passava dos seus vinte e cinco anos de idade, mas sua voz se parecia com a de alguém que tinha trinta. Correspondendo ao ato de afeto de seu amigo, Utsuki também sorriu e riu de alegria. Faziam poucos dias que não via seus companheiros de banda, mas era sempre muito gratificante poder ter aquele grupo de amigos. Aquele grupo de amigos fiéis e normais. Como ele queria que fosse. Após todos se cumprimentarem com abraços e beijos no rosto, o ensaio da banda começou. Todos os integrantes - Kotaro, o guitarrista; Paul o baterista e vocalista; e Jeremy, o baixista - assumiram suas posições e começaram a tocar a última música que haviam composto: Young Blood.' A primeira música do ensaio foi muito bem tocada. Na verdade, aquilo havia sido como um show. Todos estavam totalmente sincronizados com seus próximos e o único momento em que desafinou foi no solo de guitarra quando Kotaro se distraiu com Jennie. Naquele momento, onde ele deveria brilhar, o que brilhava mesmo eram os olhos de sua amada, encantada com o talento de seu namorado, mas apesar de tudo, não foi um erro grave e o solista conseguiu arrumar. Mas essa primeira música foi também a última daquele dia. - Foram todos muito bem pessoal, é isso aí! - Falou Paul. Eles demonstrava estar realmente empolgado com aquela exclamação, fora todo o seu semblante contente com o resultado que tiveram. A música não havia sido a primeira que criaram, era a mais nova, então não tinham muita prática com ela. - Vamos para a próxima? Antes que pudessem responder, o portão da garagem batendo cortou todo o diálogo. Foi tocado seis vezes rápidas e consecutivas. O som do metal não ecoava tanto pelo local devido ser feito justamente para conter o som, mas ainda assim dava para ouvir claramente se estivessem em silêncio, e foi esse o caso. Antes de se levantar do posto da bateria, Paul não se conteve em dizer: - E mais essa agora... Chegando em frente o portão, ele só fez foi erguê-lo com seus braços. Não dependia de muita força e não estava enferrujado, então foi facilmente aberto. O seu corpo ocultava quem estava em sua frente, que havia tocado ali. "Então você é fã?". Poucas palavras podiam ser ouvidas por Kotaro vindas do baterista. - Kotaro, - Ouvindo o chamado, o garoto virou seu rosto em direção à Morachiolli com uma expressão surpresa - tem um amigo seu aqui! - Amigo...? Paul deu um passo para a direita, saindo da frente de quem antes ocultava com sua grande estatura. Seu movimento revelou uma pessoa de mais ou menos 1,70m de altura. Vestia roupas cotidianas: uma camiseta de manga curta azul e calças jeans, mas em suas costas, carregava uma mochila cheia. - Senhor Utsuki, podemos conversar? - A voz. O visual. Tudo isso pertencia à Lukas Thompson. Os punhos do guitarrista se fecharam e foram fortemente pressionados em si mesmos. A adrenalina começou a subir por todo o seu corpo, quase tomando conta da sua cabeça. "Eu não posso bater nele. Eu preciso me acalmar.". - É claro que podemos. - Kotaro respirou fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Isso bastou para o acalmar. Terminando sua frase, ele passou o cinto de sua guitarra pela sua cabeça, retirando-o do torno do seu pescoço e depois a entregou para Morachiolli ao passar por ele. Não foi nada gentil com este último gesto. Percebendo a saída dos dois, Paul então puxou o portão, fechando-o para que os de dentro não pudessem ouvir a conversa. Jennie estava preocupada com aquilo e ela não escondia isso. Ao ver Thompson, mudou sua postura, sentando comportadamente mas apoiando seu rosto com suas mãos, onde seu cotovelos estava sendo usados de suporte em seus joelhos. - E-eu posso explicar! - Lukas já estava no chão após levar um soco de Kotaro. Seu nariz estava sangrando, assim como sua boca. Caído naquele gramado, ele levantou suas mãos e as balançou, gesticulando para que o caçador parasse. - Eu me afastei dessa vida para proteger aqueles que amo e você vem até eles? Está pedindo para morrer. - Sem dar tempo para o de mochila se explicar, Utsuki deu um forte chute com a ponta do pé nas suas costelas direitas, fazendo com que ele rodasse mais pela grama. Sua boca pingava sangue com os fortes golpes de Kotaro. Ele já tinha uma costela quebrada. Mesmo com seu oponente caído e derrotado, ele caminhou em direção à ele em passos calmos. - Por-por favor! A minha família está correndo perigo! - Não tinha muito o que pudesse dizer naquele momento. Se não fosse rápido com suas falas, poderia desmaiar no próximo ataque. Ouvindo o dito, o rapaz de cabelos pretos parou. Estava prestes à chutar a face de Thompson, mas ele parou. Lukas não era burro, pode perceber na hora que aquele era o momento de falar tudo antes que Kotaro mudasse de ideia. - Eu tenho uma mulher e dois filhos, amo muito eles! - Sabendo que o tempo corria, tanto em relação à conversa quanto ao problema que estava passando, ele não podia demorar. Começou a falar tudo do seu jeito - Mas um dia um colega do meu trabalho estava com problemas e- Qual tipo de problemas? - Enquanto o cliente ainda falava (e totalmente nervoso, vale comentar), Kotaro cortou sua frase, fazendo uma pergunta por cima de forma totalmente séria e rude. Isso fazia parte do modo como atendia seus clientes no passado. - Ele... ele vendeu... E-ele vendeu sua alma... - Ouvindo a resposta de Thompson, Utsuki colocou sua mão direita em frente ao seu rosto, apoiando sua baixa cabeça, nitidamente chamando tanto Lukas quanto seu colega de trabalho de burros - Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, m-mas eu não sabia disso! - Não havia modo de ficar calmo em frente ao caçador, então o rapaz não parava de gaguejar. Kotaro poderia ser aparentemente só um jovem rockeiro normal, mas naquele momento estava extremamente assustador, estava agredindo uma pessoa com intenções assassinas calmamente e com muita seriedade - Eu só fui descobrir quando cheguei na casa dele e o vi conversando com aquela coisa! Eu não devia ter entrado lá, porque ele olhou diretamente para mim, e aí jurou matar toda a minha família! - Você viu o quê? O que era aquela coisa? - Perguntou o ex caçador. O stalker tinha falado demais, mas até agora não falou de que criatura se tratava. - Um... - Antes de responder, Thompson engoliu em seco. Seu rosto estava banhado ao suor que escorria nele (e à sangue) - Um demônio. Surpreso, Kotaro ficou paralisado por um momento. Não esboçou o seu despreparo e não conseguiu se mover. Sua mente, no entanto, não parava. Toda a cena da sua família sendo destruída pela criatura citada mais uma vez passou por sua cabeça. Há quanto tempo ele já havia superado esse pesadelo? Ao que parece, nunca chegou à superar. Lukas ficou sem entender a situação no primeiro momento, pois se era um caçador, isso já deveria ser um situação comum para Utsuki, de acordo com seu modo de pensar, mas não demorou muito para que entendesse. Pelo visto, os caçadores de criaturas não lidavam com demônios normalmente, ou talvez até mesmo nunca lidassem. - E-e-eu sou um c-caso perdido?! - Em choque, gaguejou desesperadamente o homem de mochila. Retornando para si, o então caçador voltou à se mover novamente, fixando um olhar concentrado nos olhos de seu novo possível cliente do seu antigo trabalho. - Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Pode me garantir de que era um demônio? - Questionou com a cabeça virada para baixo, onde o adulto caído estava. Personagens '''Protagonistas: Utsuki Kotaro Huzael Galley Antagonistas: Notrudaeth Golazed Alice Campbell Principais: Jennie Howds Ted Secundários: Utsuki Mana Pai da família Utsuki Adrien Smith Lukas Thompson Paul Morachiolli Figurantes: Porteiro do prédio onde moram Kotaro e Jennie Taxista Jeremy Staudt Suzan Williams Citados: Companheiro de Adrien Smith Tony Stark, o Homem de Ferro Chloe Staudt Mary "Morgan" Salén Trilha sonora Com a inspiração imensa pelo primeiro jogo da saga Devil May Cry '''para a criação da brincadeira, sua trilha sonora contém uma faixa do próprio jogo. Como se trata de uma brincadeira antiga, a trilha sonora não foi introduzida na época em que foi lançada, só tendo sido criada em 24 de março de 2019, e mesmo tendo sido criada anos depois, conta somente com três faixas, e são elas: # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF8rdHz2wZw Ancient Castle Stage - '''Devil May Cry.] Faixa utilizada como música ambiente d'O''' '''Castelo Negro. # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHQeGch4D2k Call to the Warrior vesão instrumental - Affiance.]' '''Faixa utilizada como tema de batalha em todo '''O Castelo Negro'. # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d954E-ZQNr0 Kinpaku - Akame ga Kill.] Faixa utilizada como tema de batalha contra chefes. Você pode também conferir a playlist completa para atividade e/ ou jogatina clicando aqui. O álbum não possui um nome próprio, a não ser "The Dark Castle OST".